List of Yaoi Manga
Below is a list of Yaoi manga. 0-9 * 6mm no Taboo * 19 Days 'A': *Abarenbou Kareshi *Ai o Kou Kemono *A Coward Falls In Love *A Foreign Love Affair (Ikoku Irokoi Romantan) *After I Win (Hoshigarimasen! Katsumade Wa) *Age Called Blue *Ai No Kusabi *Akarui Kazoku Keikaku *Alcohol, Shirt and Kiss *All Nippon Air Line *Alley of First Love *Alone in My King's Harem *Amaamagokoro *Angel's Feather *Appa Sijipga? *Author's Pet *Awaken Forest 'B:' *BJ Alex *Bad Teacher's Equation *Best Ending? *Black Knight *Blood HoneyBlue Sheep Reverie *Blood Link *Blue Sheep Reverie *Blue Sky Love *Blue Lust *Blunder Turned Wonder *Bokura no Negai *Bond(z) *Border Line *Boy Next Door *Boys Love *Brilliant Blue Brilliant Blue *Brother *Brother X Brother *...But I'm Your Teacher 'C:' *Camera, Camera, Camera *Caramel Honey *Can't Win With You *Candy *A Capable Man *Caste Heaven *Castle Mango *Cause of My Teacher *Chess And Rawin *Clan of the Nakagamis *Clear Skies! *Close the Last Door *Color *Complex *Constellations in My Palm *Coponicus no Kokyuu *Crimson Spell *A Cruel God Reigns *Cut *Cute Beast 'D': *Dash! *Dear Myself *Demon Flowers *Desire *The Devil's Secret *Dining Bar Akira *Dog X Cat *Don't Blame Me *Don't Rush Love *Don't Say Anymore, Darling *Double Trouble *Dounimo Nannai Soushi Souai *Dry Heat *Duetto 'E': *Earthian *Electric Hands *Elektel Delusion *Embracing Love *Empty Heart: False Love *Endless Rain *Enslave Love *Eros in the Stoic *Escape *Exclusive Love Contract *Enzai: Falsely Accused 'F': *Fake *Fake FurFallen Moon *Fallen Moon *Finder *Fish in the Trap *Free Punch *Freezing Point *From Up Above *Fudanshi-kun no Honey Days *Fujimi Orchestra *Fushidara na Hanatsumi Otoko *Future Lovers 'G:' * Gentei Kareshi * Given * G-senjou No Neko 'H:' * H&H Roman Company *Hanakage no Kioku *Hana no Miyako de *Hana no Mizo Shiru *Heart no Kakurega *Heat and Run *Here U Are *Hina wa Mitsuiro no Koi ni Torawareru *Hinekure Chaser *Hitomi no Dokusenyoku *Hotel Phyrne *Houyou Jikken *Hybrid Child 'I:' *Ikezu Kareshi no Otoshikata *Inner Beauty *Itoshii Akuma *Ikoku Irokoi Romantan 'J:' *Junjou Romantica *Junketsu Drop 'K:' * K's Secret *Kankei wa Mada LV.1 *Karasu ni Diamond *Kare no Tokubetsu na Kare *Kasa no Shita, Futari *Katekyo! *Kawaii Akuma *Killing Stalking *Kimi Note *Koakuma no Sanctuary *Koigokoro *Koishii Akuma *Koisuru Boukun *Koisuru Finder no Hyouteki *Koitomo!? *Konbini-Kun *Konya mo Nemurenai *Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu *Kuroneko Kareshi no Amaekata *Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata *Kuroneko Kareshi no Nakasekata *Koutetsu no Baby Leaf *Kyouju to Shitsuji no Shizuka na Seikatsu *Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume o Miru 'L:' *Love Monster (MIO Junta) *Lovers Doll *Love Knot *Love Stage!! 'M:' *Mad Cinderella *MADK *Mahoroba no Hibi *Maiden Rose *Manazashi no Hayagane *Mankai Darling *Marry Me, Alpha *Mayonaka no Oyatsu *Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou *Michiru Heya *Midnightmare *Mori no Animal company *My Four Masters *My One And Only Cat 'N:' *Nar Kiss *Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata *Nekoka Kareshi no Ayashikata *No.6 'O:' * Obscura *Omae de Nakya Dame Mitai *Omairi desu yo *Omamorishimasu, Dokomademo *Oni ni Hatsujou *Ore No Tenshi Wa Mayonaka Akuma *Otokogokoro *Ouji no Kikan *Okane Ga Nai 'P:' *Papa to kiss in the Dark *Paramour *Play Zone - Nikushoku Kareshi to Kaikan Tenshi *Porno Superstar *Puchitto Hajiketa *Parachute *Pathos *Pretty scoop 'Q:' * QUARRELSOME HONEY 'R:' *Recipe no Oujisama *Renai Kaizou no Susume *Room to Room *Rutta to Kodama 'S:' * Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai *Sayonara, Itoshi no My Friend *See-Through *Seinen wa Ai o Kou *''Seitokaichou ni Chukoku'' *Sekaiichi Hatsukoi *Sensei wa Dummy *Sex Pistols *Sex Therapist *Sign *Sit, Wait, Kiss *Sokonashi Freefall Romance *Sora o Daite Oyasumi *Soredemo Kamawanai *Star-like Words *Stay Gold - Koi no Lesson A to Z *Sukitte Iwasete? *Sun's Blood *Super Lovers *Sweet Destiny *Sweet Pool *Sensitive Pornograph 'T:' *Ten Count *The Aluria Chronicles *The Best Smell *The Blurry Viewfinder *The Color of Love *The Cosmic Tunnel *The Guy I Hate *The Killer *The Visitor *To Catch a Falling Star *Tokyo Babylon *Tonari ni Kimi no Nukumori wo *Turning Point *Two Colors 'U:' *Usotsuki wa Shinshi no Hajimari 'V:' * Vampire Heart * Vampire Kiss * Viewfinder You're my love prize 'W:' *Wagamama na Jewel *Walk on Water *Walking with You *Wakaki Taketora-kun no Nayami *Wasuremono *WANDERING SON *Wolf in the House 'X:' * X-Kiss 'Y:' * Yamome no Tamago *You're my loveprize in Viewfinder *Youthful Love *Yukemuri Tamatebako *Yami no Matsuei *Yellow 'Z:' * Zetsuai/Bronze * Zombie Hide Sex Category:Shounen-ai Category:Yaoi Category:Manga Category:Doujinshi Category:Romance